Secret Love
by sevenofmine
Summary: I found the lack of Kylo Ren/ Armitage Hux fanfiction disturbing, so I decided to write my own. One-shot, contains explicit sex scenes and is not recommended for minors.
1. The Force Awakens

**Please comment afterwards. I decided to write this little short story because I found the lack of Hux/ Ren fanfictions disturbing.**

 **I've updated the first chapter which takes place at the end of The Force awakens and added a second chapter which takes place right after the end of The Last Jedi.**

 **The following story contains explicit sex scenes and is not recommended to be read by minors.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – After The Force Awakens

Snoke had given him the order to abandon the base less than two minutes ago. The rebels were attacking with their fleet – if you could call this unorganised bombardment a fleet. Hux hastily pushed some Stormtroopers out of his way. The last thing he had heard from Kylo Ren was that he had run off into the forest after the rebel girl. Ren had already failed in his mission to extract information from her once and Hux hoped that he would at least be able to kill her.

When he entered the shuttle hangar, the earth trembled, and he would have nearly fallen to the ground. There wasn't much time left, and he needed to find the little dark-Jedi bastard. In the beginning, he had had no idea why he was supposed to work with that masked boy. But it had not taken Ren a long time to convince Hux. He was an ambitious, young man, and Hux had to admit that he was doing his job fine – until this rebel girl appeared that was.

Hux climbed into a small ship and started the ignition sequence. He hoped that Ren would not be in trouble. Despite their common aim to be Snoke's most loyal disciple, Hux had grown rather fond of Kylo. He was only a young boy who wanted to prove himself worthy of his heavy heritage, but Hux had the same goal. He also had a father whom he needed to prove that he was not his little, defenceless son anymore; but that he had grown to become a high-ranked military officer in the High Command.

He piloted the ship cunningly out of the hangar. He could hear the laser fire becoming louder. He stayed low and activated a jamming signal which would make it more difficult to pinpoint his position. He started scans of the nearby forest. There were three life signs, one of them very weak. He landed about a hundred meters away from the two strongest signals. They kept moving, so Hux grabbed a laser pistol from the shuttle and started marching through the snow.

He was wondering which idiot had designed an artificial planet of that size, including an atmosphere even for the uninhabited part, and would forget to put in a central heating as well. With the energy they drew from the suns in order to inhabit this weapon of mass destruction, they could at least heat up the ambient temperature. The earth shook from time to time, and Hux evaded falling trees.

 _Where is that bastard?_ That was what he often called Kylo Ren in his head. He wouldn't want to admit how important that _bastard_ was to him. There hadn't been any room for this anyway on the ship.

He heard the sounds of light sabres whooshing un-far from his position. He climbed atop a few rocks and looked down directly on Kylo Ren and the Rey fighting. He was a secret admirer of Kylo Ren's ability to handle the sabre. He was wondering if he was good with other sorts of sticks as well.

Kylo Ren had taken a fall and Rey seemed ready to attack. As any good hero, she hesitated to long for the final hit, and another earthquake made the ground split into two between them. Hux looked back to where he guessed the base to be. There were too many trees in between him and the main building, but he was sure that the planet would not endure much longer. He turned around and made out Rey running for it.

 _A wise decision,_ he thought. But immediately regretting not taking the chance to kill her. She would most probably become a problem later. Hux jumped down the rocks and hurried over to Ren who was stumbling away from the rift. Hux heaved him up ungently. Ren's shoulder was hurt and Hux took a long look at it. He somehow found Ren's wound oddly satisfying.

"Snoke ordered us to leave this base at once," he explained.

Ren's glance looked right through him. He was filled with hatred and disappointment. Hux thought they would have time later to talk about his second failure. He supported the wounded Ren and walked him to the shuttle. Ren did not talk. He was holding the mask in his hand. Hux initiated the start of the ship not a moment too soon. The planet's surface below them was destabilising and the snow started to sublimate. As soon as he was a kilometre above the ground, he started the hyperspace drive. Less than ten second later, the planet's surface boiled and corrugate, and a big, silent explosion happened. Silent because there was nothing in space to carry the sound.

"Where are we going?" Kylo asked.

Armitage looked to his colleague. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. "I've set course for the system where Snoke is hiding. We will probably arrive there in two hours," he explained and set the navigation to auto-drive.

He walked over to Kylo who was lying on the ground of the small shuttlecraft. Armitage kneed down and had a closer look at his shoulder. It looked hurtful. Not that he wasn't used to pain either. He knew too well which sorts of cruelty and violence led to what amount of pain. He had learnt first-hand. He grabbed a gauze bandage from the compartment above him.

Kylo took off his coat, his black sweater and his shirt. Armitage had never guessed his skin to feel that soft when he cleaned the wound with a hygiene tissue. He silently admired Kylo's muscles which tensed when the pain got unbearable. Neither of them spoke a word but their glances spoke a thousand words. They expressed an unfulfilled desire that they had never discussed aboard the ship where they had nearly constantly been surrounded by inferior officers or a huge hologram of Snoke.

"Do you have any other wounds?" Armitage asked. His face muscles hardly moved and there was no expression of emotion. But that did not mean that he did not have any. He had learnt from the very beginning that a display of emotion was a sign of weakness. Therefore, the only emotion he allowed himself to show was hatred. But this was not what his eyes were saying right now.

Kylo did not answer but his hand touched Armitage's cheek. He had not expected the dark-Jedi's hand to be that warm. After all, they had just left an ice planet. But his own face was probably undercooled anyway.

"None that you can fix," Kylo said.

Armitage had never noticed his voice to be so soft. "Are you sure?" he asked and bent forward. He could feel Kylo's calm breath and his lips felt even warmer than his hand which was gliding through his short, red hair. Their kiss was long and dry, and Armitage moved his body over Kylo's and pushed him down to the ground. It was not gentle, but neither of the two men were used to or wanted anything gentle.

As a former Jedi, Kylo had been denied any attachments. And even afterwards, he had thought that love was a weakness. But was it really a weakness when the other one was as strong as he was? He had always admired Armitage for his display of power and strength and his commitment to the ideas of the First Order.

Kylo started undressing Armitage's uniform. He had never realised how neat these looked. Black had always been appealing to him and the clothing had given Armitage a sporty look. But he was not prepared for the amount of muscles that he got to see. Full of surprise about the others' athletic bodies, they touched their arms and chests and kissed every part of the others' light skin. Armitage ran his fingers through Kylo's wild, black mane.

Slowly, Kylo turned around facing the ground. He felt the irregular breath of Armitage in his neck. Armitage grabbed Kylo's chest with both hands and played with his nipples which did not need much work to become stiff. Armitage penetrated him very slowly, entering, pulling out, entering, pulling out.

Kylo was highly aroused but he was not used to this kind of work. He moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Tell me when I am too rough," Armitage whispered into his ear.

"Rough is good," Kylo answered and closed his eyes. He rubbed his cheek against the cold and angular face of Armitage. Their breathing synchronised and Armitage was penetrating him deeper and deeper. He worked in him until they reached their climax in conjunction. Their breathing harmonised and Kylo raised his upper body so that his back touched Armitage's chest in the rhythm of their pelvises.

Their breaths caught at the same time, and they exhaled at the same time. They remained motionless for a few seconds, taking pleasure in the moment before Armitage pulled out. They lay down next to each other and Kylo cuddled next to Armitage. Being shorter, he put his head on Armitage's chest which lowered and lifted at an elevated speed. Kylo listened to his heartbeat. Armitage embraced with Kylo's muscular body his left arm and gently stroked his behind.

They lay there for quite a while before Kylo was the first to speak: "No one will ever find out about this."

"No," Armitage agreed. Emotion was a weakness.

"But it was too good to give you up," Kylo added and crawled onto Armitage's body. He caressed his face with those space-Irish cheekbones he had fallen in love with. He turned his head and read the time on the computer console.

"We still have one and a half hours," he concluded.

"We can do a lot of things in one and a half hours," Armitage responded with a smile. A sort of smile he had not had in years. If he had ever had any reason to smile. But now he could. Because there was one person in the whole of the galaxy that he could share a smile with.

* * *

 **Don't forget to write a review.  
**


	2. The Force hits the Snooze button

Chapter 2 – After The Last Jedi

That little _bastard_ has become unbearable, General Hux thought when he was leaving the bridge. After they had found the cave being empty, Ren, being angrier than ever, had stormed back to the cruiser, and Hux and the Stormtroopers had had to hurry to board before he took off. Now, they were heading back to the main Star Destroyer.

It was a flight of about ten minutes before they docked. General Hux waited before he boarded the big ship as he wanted to avoid Ren. However, he was expected on the bridge and there was no way to get around that. To his surprise, Ren was not on the bridge when he arrived. He had thought that he wanted to announce his position as the new Supreme Leader to everyone. General Hux couldn't be more glad – he was fed up with being force-choked and thrown around for a day. He checked the long-range sensors but there was no sign of the rebel ship with which they must have escaped. They would find them another day. He had become to find rebels nothing but repugnant and repellent, which was obvious by the look on his face he inadvertently put on every time he had to face them.

He was ready to call it a day and put the Lieutenant Commander for night shifts in charge. It was late, and he needed some time on his own.

But it did not look as if he was going to get any. When he entered his quarters and turned on the light, he noticed the new Supreme Leader in his desk chair. Ren was leaned back, stretching his legs on the desk.

"Feet off my desk," Hux said with a harsh undertone. He did not want to admit that he admired Ren for the ease of his movement when he took his feet down and got up.

"Is there any reason you have broken into my quarters… Supreme Leader?"

"We haven't had much time to talk since we had returned to Snoke," Kylo Ren said and came closer.

Hux stood stiff. He did not want to let him see how much he both despised and admired him. But it was difficult for him to look into the face of a man tormented by his feelings, unbalanced between absolute hatred and the love for his parents, and not be reminded of his own private vendetta to constantly prove himself – to himself.

"What is there to talk about?" Armitage asked and tried to avoid looking directly into Kylo's dark eyes.

He had hardly finished the question when he already felt Kylo's lips on his. At first, he was shocked how quickly they had come to the point where they had left, but then he responded the dry kiss. His hands glided along Kylo's waste and he could feel Kylo's hands on his back. Was this right? Kylo was his boss – a boss who he hated and who had attacked him more than once today. Had this been foreplay?

"What now?" Armitage asked when their lips parted, insecure of how to advance.

"Now we take off our clothes," Kylo whispered and started to undo Armitage's belt. He opened his uniform and the black clothes fell to the ground, one after another. When Armitage was naked, he started to repay the favour. In the end, they stood opposite to each other, with absolutely nothing on and stared at each others' chests. They had both not remembered how muscular the other man was and how perfect their bodies were.

Armitage reached out and stopped his hand right over Kylo's scar that ran from his chest upwards to his face.

"You can touch it," he said.

Armitage touched the scar. His fingers ran upwards to his neck, his face and his eye. He rested his hand on Kylo's cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes," Kylo admitted. He grabbed Armitage's hand and led him to the bedroom. He turned around right in front of the bed and gave Armitage a quick kiss. He sat down and crawled backwards onto the bed. Armitage followed him and placed his massive body right above Kylo's. He bent down, kissing Kylo's lips, his scar and he followed the scar back to his chest.

"It makes you sexier, you know," he muttered while he felt Kylo's hands glide through his hair.

"I liked your hair better without so much gel in it. When you didn't comb it back like that."

"Thanks for the compliment," Armitage said sarcastically, and his kisses went further down. He had arrived at Kylo's genitals and continued with kissing his penis and testicles. He then used his hands as well and fondled them gently according to what made Kylo moan the loudest. When Kylo's penis was stiff, Armitage started kissing his balls again, working his way up and along the penis to the glans. He then put the tip in his mouth and started sucking on it.

He heard Kylo's breath getting faster and more intense. Armitage licked the penis and took it deeper and deeper down his mouth. He rubbed faster and faster until Kylo could not take it anymore and relaxed. The semen felt warm in Armitage's mouth and tasted bitter. Like toothpaste kept too long in the mouth. He licked the rest off the tip of Kylo's penis and before swallowing most of it, he crawled up to Kylo to give him a long semen-kiss. They both enjoyed exchanged the sperm and the saliva and continued kissing until Armitage lay down next to him.

"You know, I am sorry for force-choking you earlier," Kylo said after a while. "I was so… angry and –"

"Hey," Armitage said and touched Kylo's chest. "I understand. But now, your uncle is dead and so is your father. Your mother is weak. She will not last long and without her, the resistance will fall. I am sure of it." A mean smile formed on his face.

"You are right," Kylo said determined.

"Now, what about you use your anger to fuck me really hard?" Armitage asked and sat up.

Kylo smiled and started rubbing his penis. "Tell me when it hurts too much."

"I want you to hurt me. I've been hurt all my life, I just want the right person to hurt me in the right way. If you want to go on top, it's easiest for me to turn around," Armitage said and lay down face down and let Kylo climb on top of him. His penis was stiff again and Armitage was a bit scared of the massiveness of his cock.

"Usually I prefer to see your pretty face, but I also like to ride you," Kylo said and petted Armitage's behind. He then started to slap his arse.

The first time, when it was unexpected, Armitage's face tightened in pain. The second time, he was prepared and enjoyed it. "Harder," he demanded. The next clap was so loud he feared that someone might hear it outside his quarters. But right now, he didn't care.

Kylo continued slapping and grabbing his arse until the skin had become light reddish in colour. He grabbed and tore the skin and worked his way to the arsehole. He used his pointing finger first to penetrate him. Armitage's breath halted for a second. It had been such a long time since the runabout flight to Snoke's hiding. He had missed this feeling. When his arsehole was wide enough, Kylo used his thumb. It widened more, and Armitage could not help himself but moan in pleasure.

"There's lubricant in the night table," he mentioned.

Kylo reached out and opened the drawer. The gel felt slightly cold when he poured some onto Armitage's aroused arse, but he massaged it in gently. Now, it was easier for Kylo to get both the pointing and the middle finger into Armitage's arse. He was very soft, and before he could try three fingers, Armitage encouraged him, "now, come one. Put it in. Don't be shy."

He knew what he was in for, but still – Kylo's penis was massive. Armitage first thought he could not take it, but Kylo put it in with all his force, and he was strong. He pulled it out until the tip, and shoved it back in. Armitage's breathed synchronised with the pushing and pulling. He felt Kylo's balls hit his arse with every move. Kylo put one hand on the back to support himself and used the other one to glide through Armitage's ginger hair that he could never get enough of. He bent down so that his black hair mane touched Armitage's back and kissed his neck. He felt Armitage's hand reach out for his hair and pull his head closer to his own.

"Can you force-choke me again, please?" Armitage asked. His face was already red, and his arse was hurting, but he wanted more. He felt it first in his lower trachea. Then further up. He could not breathe. Right before he thought he would faint, he felt the air filling his lungs. Then again. Shortly before his vision would become black, Kylo would release him. He felt oxygen being fast-pumped into his brain. Kylo's timing was perfect and he, too, enjoyed watching Armitage panting for air and exercise his dominance over him.

After Kylo came, he lay down on Armitage's back with their cheeks touching. They enjoyed the togetherness and after some time, Kylo pulled out his penis. Armitage crawled over and licked it completely off.

"You like my dick, don't you?" Kylo laughed silently and pushed Armitage's head down with force until he was done licking.

"It's thicker than a light sabre," Armitage said.

"Well, now you know what I started training with. Talking about which. I have a second light sabre… would you like to try it instead of my dick?"

Armitage smiled, and Kylo went over to his robes in the living room of Armitage's quarters. He returned with a light sabre which was not the one he had been fighting with alongside Rey. "This was my first," he explained and when he activated it, a green energy ray came out.

Armitage slipped to the edge of the bed and lay back. Kylo deactivated the light sabre and put in the safety mode. "Your arsehole should be wide enough by now," he said in his dark voice when he kneed down in front of the bed. Armitage grabbed his penis which was still stiff in one hand and Kylo's black hair in the other. Kylo first entered two fingers again, then three and then penetrated him with his whole hand before he started fumbling the light sabre up Armitage's arse. Armitage felt the cold metal touch the interior of his arse and the sharp edges made it more painful than Kylo's huge cock.

"You're bleeding a bit," Kylo said when the light sabre was already halfway in.

"Good," Armitage moaned.

"Let me help you," Kylo said and grabbed Armitage's penis who he had been rubbing. Kylo rubbed and hit it hard in alternation, and when he had managed the light sabre up three quarters, Armitage came on his own chest.

"Now, who's gonna lick that off?" he teased. Kylo kissed and licked his penis and then proceeded to his chest, sucking up the sweet, white liquid. Then, slowly, he started pulling the light sabre out and put it on the bed. It was soaked in fluid and blood. Armitage smiled at the sight of his own blood. This was the sex he was looking for.

They both crawled back to the top of the bed and started cuddling. There was no need for many words.

Finally, Kylo asked, "are you up for another round?"

"I'll do anything to please my Supreme Leader," Armitage responded. "But this time, I want to see you."

"Shall I be on top again then?"

Armitage nodded and Kylo climbed on top of him. He positioned him right above Armitage's pelvis and leaned slightly backward. They were so aroused from each other, it was not a problem to get their penis stiff again. Armitage took a good proportion of the lubricant and started massaging Kylo's arsehole. He started with two fingers directly, which made Kylo squeak in pain. Then Kylo lowered his behind onto Armitage's penis and they both helped it glide into Kylo's arse more smoothly than they had expected. Kylo started rising up and down, in the rhythm of their heartbeats. Armitage helped him glide up and down his penis with his hands on Kylo's waist. With every repetition of the cycle, he watched Kylo's long black hair waving uncontrollably on his head.

Armitage then started to fondle Kylo's balls while he was rubbing his penis in the same rhythm as he was moving. When Armitage came inside Kylo, so did Kylo on Armitage's chest.

"Déjà vu," Kylo said and bent down. With his mouth full, he gave Armitage part of his sperm again.

"You know, yours tastes way better than mine," Kylo said and lay down next to Armitage.

Armitage laughed. "I love you, Kylo," he whispered and Kylo moved his head over to Armitage's chest.

"I love you, too," he whispered, nearly inaudible.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my story. Please tell me what you think and if you would like to read a third chapter.**


End file.
